Love of the Wild
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: Goddess Artemis always thought she would be a virgin, but all of that is about to change because of a certin Titan. Prometheus. Their love will prove to be dangerous. Will their love last? Or will their love start another war of the gods? M for sexual situations and bloody, gorey violence.


**Chapter 1:**

**Love At First Sight**

I looked out into the lonely forest. There was no game out today. The forest was so quiet. No animal sound plagued the woods like they usually do. It was to quiet for the woods. Something wasn't right.

I grabbed my silver bow and held it at a ready stance. My two wolves raised their heads wondering what I was doing. My white wolf Dame is my best tracking female wolf. Dedrick is a black wolf who also happens to be my best hunter.

I grabbed a silver arrow from my white quiver. I placed it on the bowstring. I held on tightly to the bow, ready to raise it and strike the problem. I heard flapping in the distance.

Maybe this was the problem or just a bird ready to meet my arrow. I raised my bow and pulled back the bowstring, aiming the bow to an open spot in the trees. The sound of wings got closer.

"You know, you could hurt someone with that." A voice said from behind me.

I yelped and turned around. I let the arrow go. Hermes moved out the way. He caught the silver arrow in mid-air.

"Hermes!" I yelled. "You scared me. Don't do that or the next arrow will not miss." I threatened.

Hermes just laughed. "We have to get back to Olympus. Father wants us ready for the party tonight, so he sent me to get you."

I groaned. I didn't want to go to this party. The Titans were going to be there. This party was going to be for a truce with them. Which ment that the Titans and the Olympians were going to live peacefully for eternity. Yeah, right because that was totally going to happen.

We have been at war for centuries. Now, in modern times, we were still at war in a way. Well, sort of. Kronos was still chopped up into peices and locked away in a tomb in Tartarus, but the rest of the Titans now wanted peace.

"Fine. Lets go." I walked over to my chariot and let my wolves climb on before taking off to Olympus. My silver chariot flew through the sky. I dreaded going to this party. I just knew Aphrodite would want to make me pretty. Ugh, I hated dressing up for such stupid occasions.

I finally reached Olympus. The big golden gates opened as I went through. I walked over to my room to find Aphrodite already there.

"Ugh, why are you here?" I ask, putting my bow against the wall and my quiver ona table.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Zeus asked me to doll you up." The goddess was wearing a short pink, strapless dress with matching pick pumps. Her blonde hair was curled and it loose, so it reached all the way to her butt.

The door open to reveal Athena. She was wearing an off the shoulder yellow dress with black heels. Ever since the new cloths had come out from this modern age, Aphrodite had made it a priority to dress us up like a Barbie doll. I hated it.

"We have a party to get to, so lets get ready." Aphrodite chimed.

After what seemed like hours of torture, I was finally ready. I was in a white dress that reached my knees with white pumps. My brown hair was curled in the same fashion as Aphrodite.

The party had already started and was already in full swing. Titans and Olympians mingled, talking, drinking, and dancing with each other. I went over to the wall and watched the scene in front of me. I spotted my twin, Apollo, shamelessly flirting with a Titan, Selene.

I continued to watch the scene when I spotted something. _It_ was a young guy or Titan. He had moppy, messing brown hair. Intense green eyes. He was tall, very tall. His faced showed innocence and knowledge. I knew who it was. It was Titan Prometheus.

He didn't look anything like what I imagined. Well, I never had met him before. To be honest, he was gorgeous. I felt some weird attraction. I shook my head. I was a virgin goddess. I was not supposed to think of a man as gorgeous or sexy. I looked over once more to see him staring at me.

Uh-oh.

**I know it's short but I had to get his out there. Chapter two will be in Prometheus' POV and then chapter three will be split. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
